


Starship

by Elleh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Cyborgs, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender and comforting sex really, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleh/pseuds/Elleh
Summary: “Hajime,” Tooru grasps, and Hajime can’t decide if breathing is an option anymore. He kisses Tooru again, and again, and again, his hand holding him tight against his mouth, his tongue fighting the sweetest fight with Tooru’s. “Hajime, wait.”“What.” Hajime sounds pissed, when their lips unglue with a wet sound. They are both panting.“I want—” Tooru closes his eyes and inhales deeply. “I want to love you. Let me love you.”“What do you think I’m doing?”Toorutsksat him, and Hajime gapes like an idiot. “You’re leading! Let me lead. Let me worship you.”





	Starship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of [this non nsfw thing that happened for kinktober day 5.](https://negare-boshi.tumblr.com/post/166088771901/kinktober-5-free) This stands alone and can be read without needing to read the prequel, but I feel there are some facts here stated that get more grounded on the previous work. 
> 
> Anyway, this is for kinktober day 7, prompt Worship. I just adore sweet tender love, what can I say.

There’s magic in walls of glass on a floating spaceship. Hajime will find himself staring to the immensity of the universe, through the thick glass so weak in appearance, and yet keeping them safe and sound in this little box of metal and machines. He has always been a romantic, and when Tooru gets into the room and his smile brightens it harsher than a supernova could do, Hajime can’t even be ashamed by it.

The three weeks since Hajime came back from the medical station have been weird and beautifully awkward— a dance of tenderness and insecurities, of want and fears. Hajime knows the steps too well to pretend it’s been nothing but a courtship. The amusement is the excuse he’s using to keep it this long, but in truth there’s a threat of panic tainting it. A metal arm, a metal heart and a metal hip shouldn’t keep him from enjoying Tooru in his absolute complexity, and yet, Hajime won’t take the leading role and force the game to change its rules.

“Are you okay, Iwa–chan?”

Hajime holds a growl at the damn question. It feels like that’s the icebreaker of all their conversations lately. “‘Course I’m okay. I was just admiring the views.”

Tooru stops beside Hajime, his hip a bit to the side. It feels impossible for Tooru to be oblivious to the hungry glare Hajime’s throwing at him, but if the captain notices anything, he pretends as if he didn’t. Tooru keeps his stare on the stars, and Hajime keeps his on him because he’s cheesy enough to consider Tooru the only star that matters in this fucking universe.

Gods, he’s so corny, he gags to the awfully sweet taste of his own thoughts.

“It’s beautiful.”

Hajime isn’t dumb enough to answer that statement, because they both already know how stupid he is, and because pointing out Tooru is beautiful will only keep this unsaid thing going for three more years.

Instead, Hajime glares. _Ogles_  is more accurate. Hajime’s retinas are burned with the shape of Tooru’s lean frame, with the soft smile tugging his lips, with the way his eyes jump from star to star as if he were playing a game with them. Hajime has to swallow the thick knot on his throat at Tooru’s infatuation. One would think falling in love with a man already this enamored would be as doomed as it would be painful, but in Hajime’s experience, that belief would be wrong.

“If you keep staring at me like that,” Tooru whispered, catching Hajime by surprise, “you’ll tear a hole on me.”

“I’ve missed you so _damn much_.”

Because Hajime’s staring at Tooru like an obsessed freak, he sees the shift on Tooru’s smile, the soft brush of red painting his cheeks. Shit, the damn bastard is so beautiful Hajime aches all over.

“I’ve missed you too.” When he turns around and faces Hajime, Tooru’s wearing an expression as smug as it is shy, and it makes Hajime’s stomach to crash and crunch and breathe and die. “You can’t even imagine how much.”

“I can imagine.” Is this hoarse voice his? The mere sound of it says enough over his own infatuation, and this one has nothing to do with balls of gas and potential death machines. “Tooru—”

“I love you.” Hajime startles, and Tooru bites his lips before continuing. “I love you now, same as I loved you before you left. I know this,” at the ghost touch of Tooru’s fingertip on his metal shoulder, Hajime flinches, “makes you believe that’s changed. As if I were that shallow.” Hajime chuckles at Tooru’s roll of eyes. “I love you, Hajime.” Hajime can’t tear his eyes away from Tooru’s, the piercing brown so clean, so pure, so honest, it’s almost too much. “With or without this.” Tooru frowns. “Well, _with_ it is how I love you the most, because without it you’d be gone and I’d be alone and that’s something I won’t allow to happen.”

Hajime laughs. It’s tense and filled up with all these emotions Hajime wants to express but has trouble finding the words to. He wants to hug Tooru and kiss his temple. He wants to brush his thumb across Tooru’s cheek and rest his forehead on his. Hajime wants Tooru in his arms, sharing his heat with him, and as if Tooru could read his mind, he takes a step closer and lets his body sink into Hajime’s embrace.

The fact Hajime’s still sitting on the table gives Tooru enough height to lean over him with attentive affection. Hajime rests his head on Tooru’s shoulder, his thighs caging his legs and pushing him closer. The steady beat of Tooru’s heart feels like gunshots, and Hajime has the sudden thought he wouldn’t mind having nightmares for the rest of his life if this were the sound he’d wake up to.

Tooru scrapes Hajime’s skull, coaxing a soft moan out of his mouth. Involuntarily, Hajime finds his arms lifting and circling Tooru’s frame, pulling him in. Hajime wants to have Tooru so close none of them will remember where the frontier of their bodies lay anymore.

“Let me show you,” Tooru whispers at Hajime’s ear. The caress is enough for Hajime’s skin to come alive, tickled and expectant. “Let me love you, Hajime.”

The only thing Hajime manages to muster is a desperate groan before Tooru lifts his chin and saves the distance between their lips. It’s tentative, at first, almost scared. A kiss that feels more like a breath, a plea said under a blanket in a dark, cold winter night. Hajime drinks from it, Tooru’s warm mouth everything but cold, a sip of heaven, of stardust, of infinity and impossibility. The metal parts creak. Hajime moves his arms tighter and teases Tooru’s lips into welcoming his tongue.

Tooru moans softly, just a tiny vibration Hajime feels through his arms and his mouth. He wants that moan on his lungs, Tooru’s breaths the needed oxygen Hajime’s now having troubles finding anyway. He sucks Tooru’s lower lip and at the second moan, his metal hand finds its way into Tooru’s hair.

Hajime caresses Tooru’s jaw and aligns himself, the new angle allowing Hajime to reach deeper, to tongue him better. Although Tooru has the advantage in position, he’s a total slave of Hajime’s want, now covering both like a film of sweat.

“Hajime,” Tooru grasps, and Hajime can’t decide if breathing is an option anymore. He kisses Tooru again, and again, and again, his hand holding him tight against his mouth, his tongue fighting the sweetest fight with Tooru’s. “Hajime, wait.”

“What.” Hajime sounds pissed, when their lips unglue with a wet sound. They are both panting.

“I want—” Tooru closes his eyes and inhales deeply. “I want to love you. Let me love you.”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

Tooru _tsks_ at him, and Hajime gapes like an idiot. “You’re leading! Let me lead. Let me worship you.”

Hajime’s stomach drops at that. The rage suits Tooru’s aroused expression, giving his eyes the perfect gleam. Hajime’s well aware of the hand holding his metal knee, the warmth and sensation a bit muffled through the fake nerves. Hajime understood Tooru’s demand, but that broken bit of him Hajime has still left keeps him in the verge of doubt.

“Tooru—”

“No.” Tooru kisses his reply away. “Please. Please, Hajime, let me just—” his hand squeezes Hajime’s knee hard enough to send a river of warmth up his belly.

In a daze, Hajime nods. Tooru’s lips linger on his for a while, before falling on his jaw and trace the length of it with his mouth. Hajime feels his legs being pushed apart, Tooru settling himself between them.

Their breaths are heavy. Hajime can’t take his eyes away from Tooru.

In silence, Tooru commands Hajime to remove his shirt. The sweats he’s wearing are tugged down by Tooru’s hands while Hajime complies, and he ends up with his bare chest and the hint of his cock right where Tooru’s hands are lingering.

Hajime shifts, uncomfortable. Tooru has seen Hajime shirtless countless of times these last three weeks, and he should have been more used to it by now. Tooru couldn't have stated it enough: he doesn’t care one bit about Hajime’s scars and Hajime’s new parts.

Tooru doesn’t believe Hajime to be incomplete. Maybe it’s time for Hajime to start feeling the same.

The thought explodes on Hajime’s mind, pinning on his skull like shrapnel and leaving the marks there forever when the first thing Tooru kisses is his shoulder. The creaking shoulder. The fake shoulder. The shoulder still silver because Hajime doesn’t have enough money to make it look real.

The scars don’t hurt anymore, but the intensity of having Tooru this close itches. Tooru kisses him again, and Hajime feels the ting of tears. It’s not even harsh or willed. A simple show of care that has Hajime almost weeping. The nerves are half working and Hajime has never been that sensitive on that area, and yet, he’s feeling every brush of that mouth as if it were now lit on fire.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Hajime’s voice is husky.

Tooru kisses his heart. Hajime closes his eyes, and air burns his lungs in a long stilled moment. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Hajime can’t move.

“For being here.” Tooru’s voice breaks through the metal cover of Hajime’s half human heart half machine. “For saving yourself. For not giving up.”

“Why would I give up,” Hajime manages to whisper, his gaze glued to Tooru’s downcasted eyelids, “when I have you here waiting for me?”

“I’d have died without you, Hajime.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

Tooru doesn’t answer. Instead, he gives his full attention to Hajime’s shoulder and arm, to the soft skin of his scars where flesh meets metal. Hajime trembles more and more with each touch, and by the time Tooru finishes kissing every inch of Hajime’s new acquired extension, he’s shuddering like a man sent to death. He feels his cock hard against the low line of his pants, and for a long second, Hajime’s so ashamed he can’t answer Tooru’s gaze.

“You’re adorable when you blush, Hajime.”

Hajime growls. Tooru, always the teaser, leaves a satisfying peck on Hajime’s lips, before going back to his chest. His hands are roaming dangerously up in Hajime’s legs, and he can feel every cell on his body reacting to it.

“This is too much.”

“Lift your ass and let me undress you.”

Of course Tooru ignores Hajime’s underlying plea. He’s a man set on a mission, and tonight that mission is to make Hajime aware of how beautiful and loved he is, no matter blood or oil.

Hajime pushes himself up, hands flat on the table, and allows Tooru’s hands to get rid of his sweaters. He feels exposed and cold, when he sits back down on the table. His knee flashes in white when it reflects the light of the stars.

“Oh.”

Oh indeed. Hajime won’t look at Tooru, but if he did, he’d see the most alluring of blushes taking over Tooru’s face with endearing speed. It’s not as if they’ve never seen each other naked before, but never like _this_. Hajime might have loved Tooru with everything he has since he was old enough to put a name to what he felt, but before the accident it had been just an unspoken thing between them.

Hajime loves Tooru. Tooru loves Hajime. They’ve always known, but they’ve always been cowards hiding behind a wall called _friendship_. Their _since forever lasting_ _friendship_  had kept them apart. No kisses, no long, tender groping. Nothing beyond stolen glares here and there and the undying tension always building when they were near each other.

“Oh, Hajime.”

Hajime’s about to send him to hell, embarrassed to the root of his hair, when Tooru takes his mouth again. Hajime breaks. The kiss is tough and harsh and desperate and it’s not a show of tender care anymore, but a scream of need and want. Hajime answers him the best he can and clings into his shoulders. When Tooru grabs his hips and digs his fingers on him, Hajime lets Tooru fill his mouth with his intoxicating taste and kisses him back for more.

Hands start to roam after a beat. Hajime pushes Tooru’s shirt up, and Tooru’s hands leave red branding marks on his skin. Hajime finds himself demanding Tooru’s mouth with hunger and devotion, his tongue and lips almost strangers he has never met before this moment. Tooru pushes Hajime’s hands away. He takes his shirt off.

“Come—”

“Hajime—˝

They kiss again. Hajime manages to put his legs around Tooru’s hips and rocks himself against him, the bulge of his hard-on a perfect shape against his black pants. Hajime has ignored the obvious show of his arousal, now sitting between them with obvious need for attention.

Hajime doesn’t touch himself. Neither does Tooru.

“Tooru—” Hajime growls and bites Tooru’s mouth.

“I want—” Tooru’s hand falls on Hajime’s leg, the broken leg, and Hajime flinches. “I love all of you.”

“I know you do.”

“I want you to love all of yourself too.”

Hajime lets his gaze fall away from Tooru’s expression, a soft frown in place. “That will take time.”

“I know.” Tooru licks a path in Hajime’s throat and then sucks, and Hajime gasps because it sends a direct hit to his cock. “So I’m gonna help you.”

“Tooru, I have—”

Tooru goes to his knees, but Hajime doesn’t want him on his knees. He wants him against his chest, shadowing the reality of his body, of the iron parts of him, of the fact he’s not entirely human anymore. Hajime understands what’s Tooru’s goal with all of this, and he wishes he’d do something different.

“Don’t glare at me like that.” Tooru smirks, and Hajime growls because doing anything else would only show how much that damn smile affects him. “I know you don’t like me coddling you.”

“It has nothing to do with that.”

Tooru rolls his eyes. “Of course not.”

“I just—” Hajime clears his throat. It’s difficult to watch Tooru’s face when it’s right in front of his swollen cock. “I want you.”

Tooru’s smile becomes tender and caring. “And I want _you_. Isn’t that obvious enough?”

Hajime grimaces at Tooru’s pretended ignorance, as if he weren’t smart enough to understand Hajime’s struggle.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want, Hajime.”

Hajime takes a shaky breath. He holds his ass against the table, but he’s one second from swirling his hips just to force Tooru’s attention back to where it should be.

Slowly, Tooru leans forward. Hajime stops breathing. Tooru’s lips brush his knee, the movement of his red mouth an invitation and a damn fantasy. He takes as good care of this leg as he has taken care of his arm, and nerves that should barely work, that shouldn’t even be sensitive, are now in flames and aching for more.

Tooru sucks the skin just above his scars on his thigh, through his leg’s side, till the fake hipbone. Hajime’s cock is now so close to Tooru’s face it’s actually painful, but Tooru seems determined to not pay any attention to any part of Hajime that’s still complete.

“You’re killing me.”

“No.” Tooru sucks on Hajime’s fake hipbone, and he moans loud enough to shame himself. “I’m loving you.”

Eating would be more accurate, but Hajime has no time to correct him because Tooru’s mouth is now traveling dangerously close to the area of his crotch. Hajime breathes in. He can’t manage to let the air out.

Tooru stares up at him. A hand on his hip, warming the already heated up metal, a hand on his inner thigh, teasing the sensitive skin, making his cock throbbingly aware of his presence. Hajime wants Tooru to stand and ravish his mouth, but a louder part of his brain urges Tooru to move a bit more to the left and suck him.

“Tooru—” Hajime doesn’t know why he keeps repeating Tooru’s name, as if saying it would convey every thought and every need. It sounds like a plea and a thank you and if Hajime or Tooru listened close enough, it will say: _I love you_.

“Do you want me to?”

Hajime’s eyes flash. “Yes.”

Tooru puts Hajime’s cock on his mouth and Hajime knows heaven for the first time.

After months in rehab, after days of staring into the darkness and wondering what was the reason for all the pain and all the numb sadness, Hajime finally understands. _This_ , this is the reason. Not only because the pleasure that shots through Hajime’s system is almost godlike, but because he is _alive_  to feel it.

Tooru moans on him and takes him deeper. Hajime breathes shallowly and gasps. Without meaning to, his hand flies into Tooru’s hair and tangles his fingers on it. He pushes down. Tooru takes him in another inch.

“Oh, shit.”

Hajime loses his sight when Tooru starts bobbing his head, his tongue a flat plate caressing his shaft, his palate a teasing for the head of his cock. Hajime’s not aware he’s thrusting on his mouth until Tooru whimpers, and grabs his hip closer. Hajime bites his lower lip when he watches down at him, blushed and desperately opening his mouth to take Hajime to the hilt.

The view is exhilarating. Hajime watches his cock disappear inside Tooru’s mouth and Tooru take it as if he’d been craving for it for years, and the rush fills Hajime’s blood and Hajime’s metal limbs. He wants to push deeper. He wants to put his cock out and have Tooru on his lap, so he can get inside somewhere else.

“Tooru, it’s so good.” Tooru’s eagerness seems to double at Hajime’s encouraging words.

He bobs faster, his hand stroking Hajime’s shaft in pair, and when it becomes too much, he keeps the maddening speed of his fist while his mouth and tongue tease to no end the sensitive head of his cock. Hajime can’t keep his eyes open anymore.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Tooru,” Hajime groans and thrusts into Tooru’s mouth without meaning to. Tooru takes him in, but even floating through a cloud of pleasure, Hajime can see he’s choking. “Wait, Tooru, I—"

Tooru puts Hajime’s cock out of his mouth slowly.

“Come here.”

“Where?”

“On my lap.”

Tooru’s eyes widen. He watches Hajime’s eyes, then at his cock, and then at his own crotch, so obviously hard Hajime is surprised he hasn’t attempted to touch himself.

“This is for you, though.”

“Tooru,” Hajime growls in frustration. “Get your ass on me.”

Tooru gets his ass on Hajime’s hard cock, but not before he strips his own clothes off. Hajime’s salivating, the pale body, the terse muscles, the perfect shape of him a fantasy finally at hand’s reach. “Come here.”

With both knees at Hajime’s side, Tooru sits on him as if they’ve been doing this since the beginning of times. Tooru’s playing shy, now, his gaze low and his lips parted. Hajime puts his hands on his buttock and squeeze hard. Tooru yelps.

“Is this okay?” This time is Hajime’s question.

Tooru nods. “I want you.”

“Are you sure?”

Tooru finally meets his eyes with a flush of annoyance. “Yes, Iwa–chan, I’m positive about you fucking my ass.”

Hajime chuckles at that. “I love you, dumbass.”

“Then show me how much.”

It’s easy, preparing Tooru. Hajime doesn’t ask much questions, but the fact Tooru doesn’t need much to get used to the intrusion of Hajime’s fingers has him thinking. The image of Tooru on his bed, legs spread and a hand fingering himself crosses his mind, and stutters his movements.

“Hajime?”

Hajime pushes his fingers deeper. Tooru moans softly. “You’re stretching so easily,” it comes out hoarsely and shaken.

Tooru is rocking his hips against Hajime’s fingers as it they were everything he has always wanted and not enough at the same time. Hajime puts them out and in, and Tooru whimpers.

“Do you finger yourself a lot, Tooru?”

“ _Hajime_.” It sounds pretty close to a moan, and Hajime bites Tooru’s neck in answer.

“Damn, Tooru, I need you so fucking much.”

“I’m here,” Tooru rubs his cock with Hajime’s, and they both flinch. “Come home.”

Hajime gets in Tooru with a single thrust, and sparkles come to live in every part of him. They feel like fireworks, and when Tooru rides him with easy, swirling movements, Hajime starts to feel them too instead of only seeing them. There are explosions happening all over his body: in his chest, where his heart is beating so fast the machine might break; in his shoulder, the remainder of Tooru’s kisses forever engraved on the never forgiving memory of the metal; on his knee, holding now Tooru’s weight.

It all builds up to the same place, though, to that spot so deep inside Tooru’s body Hajime feels him everywhere. Tooru’s pleas are all _Hajime_ , and Hajime only manages to groan incoherent words against Tooru’s skin.

They come together right when Hajime starts stroking Tooru’s swollen cock. The pace of his hand matches his cock’s, and with no time Tooru’s ass clenches around him, and takes Hajime over the edge with him.

Sweating and breathing heavily, they lean on each other, Hajime still inside Tooru, Tooru’s cum all over their chests. Hajime wants to lay down and cuddle, wants to take them both to the shower and clean the mess, wants to go to his knees and thank the gods of this universe to allow him this little small moment of perfection.

Tooru watches him, satiated and happy. He has a smug smile on his face, and Hajime’s tempted of kissing it off.

“ _Okaeri_ ,” he says breathlessly.

Hajime bursts out laughing. “ _Tadaima_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ❣╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯❣
> 
> I'm madly in love with iwaoi and this kinktober is basically a shameful show of how much. In case you wanna scream or check my other works, here you have [ma blog](https://negare-boshi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
